


方舟全员男性搞黄

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Relationships: all博博all乱炖
Kudos: 72





	1. 送葬人X博士

“休息是必要的。”  
刚执行完任务的送葬人踏进了办公室，博士还没从复杂难懂的试验资料中抬起头来，就听到“咔哒”一声，办公室的门被送葬人十分自然地落了锁。  
“博士，请好好休息。”  
男人的脸上没有什么表情，和往常一样，一双蓝色的眼神却直勾勾地看着办公桌后的博士，修长的腿漫不经心地向前迈了几步就走到了博士的身边。  
“你可以安心值班，博士。破片地雷已经架设完毕，没有人能干扰你的工作和休息。”  
送葬人的声音没有任何起伏，就如往常关心博士一样，可手上的动作却有些霸道地不容置喙。他双臂一捞，轻易将博士抱了起来放在办公桌上，扶着博士的膝盖不由分说分开了博士的双腿，揽着博士的腰紧紧靠了上去，博士甚至没来得及多说一句话，嘴唇上就落了一个冰凉的吻。  
博士知道送葬人看似纤瘦的身体下蕴藏着怎样的力量，毕竟大多数萨科塔人送葬人用拳掌就可以对付，压制一个没有任何武力值的博士简直轻而易举。  
送葬人捧着博士的脸，吻得凶猛，可面子上还是那副处变不惊的表情，博士只感觉胸腔的空气都被男人掠夺了去，呼吸间都是送葬人手上还未消散的子弹硝火味道。  
事情怎么会发展成这样的？博士不过是偶然听说岛上许多女干员都追求过送葬人，结果无一例外都失败了，他一时心血来潮就交给了送葬人一个半开玩笑性质的任务，可博士忘记了，不要轻易交给送葬人任务，无论看似多么不可能完成的古怪任务，送葬人都会完成的很好。  
原本博士以为送葬人会对这个任务感到困惑和不适，可没想到送葬人接到任务时并没有半分惊讶，仍然一丝不苟地执行了下去，唯一不同的大概就是在执行任务时，送葬人似乎多了几分愉悦，没错，就是愉悦，博士能察觉得到。  
似乎是注意到了博士的分心，送葬人有些不满意地咬了咬博士的嘴唇，手也不安分地探进了博士宽松的衣服里。  
可以轻易划开害兽大动脉的手指此刻就停留在博士的肌肤上，轻柔地爱抚着，带来一阵阵微凉酥麻的触感，博士忍不住睁开眼睛，看到送葬人微微垂着头，淡蓝色的眼睛正同样凝视着他，眼神中潜藏着暧昧不明的情愫。  
干员们都怀疑送葬人到底是不是人类，毫无疑问的，他不苟言笑，缺失移情能力，似乎对周围的一切都漠不关心，但博士能够理解他，只不过此时此刻，送葬人眼中的深深的占有欲与情欲亦是博士意料之外的。  
原本送葬人是不明白情感对于人来说有什么意义的，直到遇见了博士。  
不同于送葬人冰冷的外表，深埋在博士体内的分身火热又坚硬，与他淡漠的神色形成了极大的反差，这让博士更加兴奋。高潮来临时，博士白皙的脖颈不受控制的向后仰起，送葬人便垂下头舔舐啃咬着博士的喉结，在上面留下或红或紫的暧昧痕迹，他的脸上依旧没什么特殊的表情，只是额头渗出了一层细密的汗水，送葬人眼睑微垂，睫毛微微颤动着，为瞳孔中那份纯澈的蓝色蒙上了一层暗影。  
激情过后，瘫软在送葬人怀中的博士连动一动手指的力气都没有了，眼角的余光却瞥到送葬人的嘴角似乎是勾了勾，露出一个几乎难以分辨的笑容，下一秒博士的耳朵又触碰到了男人炽热的呼吸，送葬人在博士的耳边低喃道  
“任务完成。成功履行所有合约。”


	2. 炎客X博士

罗德岛的花房在舰船的最上层，阳光透过落地窗照射进来，光线很是充足，加上干员们的精心照料，花房里的花草植物很是繁茂。建造这个花房的时候博士想的很美好，他可以在工作之余来这里换换心情，喜欢侍弄花草的干员们也会很喜欢这里的。  
花房里能做的事情很多，可绝对不包括眼前这件事。  
全身的衣衫都被炎客脱掉，高大的萨卡兹刀术师将赤身的博士压在落地窗前，常年握刀的大手死死扣着博士的腰部，分身在博士体内凶狠地冲撞着。  
博士微张着嘴大口喘息着，生理泪水止不住的流了下来，眼角泛红，一副受虐的可怜兮兮模样。博士的手臂向后推搡着，试图推搡开男人，可炎客站在他身后像一座山一样，动也不动。  
“不、不可以，怎么能在这里......你出去！”  
无力的反抗只能换来更凶猛的冲撞，博士不得不抵在落地窗前，双腿止不住的颤抖，淫靡的体液从两人交合的地方顺着博士苍白的大腿滴了下来。  
男人肏地太凶猛，博士的声音里都带了哭腔，羞耻感与快感像海水一样向他袭来，博士根本不敢睁开眼睛，落地窗外就是罗德岛的甲板，再往前看去就是一望无际的荒漠，远处就是移动城市龙门，正午的阳光有些刺眼，而博士就这样被男人摁在窗前侵犯。  
炎客腾出一只手捞起博士的一条大腿，以便他进入地更顺畅，他贴近博士的耳边，听着平日里温和友善的博士压抑着喘息与呻吟，炎客咬着博士的耳朵说道：“真的不记得了吗？在卡兹戴尔的时候，不是你策划了萨卡兹内战吗？我的博士。”  
男人说着一下又一下地顶弄博士的肉穴，博士的大脑根本无力思考，这个问题男人不知道问了他几遍了，可博士他真的不知道炎客说的萨卡兹内战是什么，被唤醒以来他失去了从前的记忆，只能一个劲的摇头道：“不知道，我不记得了......”  
“哼，罗德岛就这样对待博士吗......”  
炎客冷哼了一声，似乎是有些懊恼，他的手探到博士的胸前，乳首已经在前戏被他玩弄地又红又肿，此刻只需用指尖轻轻一碰，博士就浑身酥软，炎客早已摸清了他的身体。  
“真是敏感啊。”  
炎客看着不断颤抖地男人低低地笑了一声，博士想要反驳，可男人的手指已经插进了他的嘴里，模拟性交的样子抽插着。  
“博士还真是健忘，呵，不过没关系，”炎客像是玩够了，把手指从湿漉漉的小嘴中抽了出来，低头咬住了博士颤抖着的肩膀，语气里多了几分凶狠，“我见过你，而且我的记性很好。”  
“不......你放开我......”  
博士哭喊着，炎客却一点也不留情，仍然大力抽插着，身下男人原本苍白的肤色染上了一抹绯红，尤其臀部，炎客只是低头看着就觉得呼吸困难。  
“叫这么大声，也不怕被人看到吗？高高在上的博士竟然被一个萨卡兹感染者这样侵犯，真是羞耻啊。”  
博士闻言下意识就捂住自己的嘴巴，炎客见状就故意加快了动作，呻吟还是从指缝间泄露出来，炎客一把将他的手抓了过来说道：“叫出来，博士，我想要听。”  
就在这时，花房外突然传来了脚步声，紧接着博士听到了调香师和葛罗利亚的交谈声，他一瞬间就紧张了起来，慌乱地手脚都不知道该怎么放，几乎大气都不敢喘。  
炎客显然也注意到了，却不像他那样紧张。博士因紧张而下意识地绞紧了后穴，炎客几乎被这样从未有过的紧致逼得泄了出来，他咬着牙，搂着博士硬生生的将他转过身来面对着他，阴茎还深埋在肉穴中，从未经历过这样刺激的博士咬着自己的手背就射了出来。  
“博士也太淫荡了吧，门外还有人呢。”  
炎客勾着嘴角看着博士高潮后失神的模样，心头一动，就低头吻住了博士。  
“诶，怎么锁门了？”门外的调香师动了动门把手，有些困惑，“是谁离开的时候不小心锁上了吗？”  
“等下去问问博士吧。”葛罗利亚说道，然后两个人的脚步声就渐行渐远了。  
直到脚步声听不见了，博士这才松懈下来，心仍然止不住的狂跳，炎客不打算这样放过他，架起博士的两条腿，抵在落地窗前，又大力地肏干起来。  
“怕什么，还以为我真的没锁门吗？”  
博士微微睁开眼睛，眼神中带着嗔怪，可看着男人脖子和侧脸上的源石结晶，心又忍不住的抽痛起来，他伸出手抚摸着男人的脸，总算想起了自己来这里的原因。  
博士红着眼睛，伸手推了推男人的胸膛，说道：“为、为什么不乖乖配合治疗？矿石病会恶化的！”  
炎客看着男人一脸潮红，眼神却格外严肃，忍不住笑了出来，他低头吻了吻博士的额头道：“下次你可以穿好衣服再跟我说这个问题。”  
“还、还不都怪你，啊，慢点......”  
炎客低头咬住了博士的耳垂，拍了拍博士的屁股道：“专心点。”  
“混蛋......等、等下一定要去医疗部。”  
炎客低低地笑了笑：“那，我要博士您亲自给我检查身体。”  
他低下头，再次吻住博士，吮吸着那两片温热的嘴唇，将余下的话语都化进唇齿交融里。


	3. 银灰X博士

银发的男人拿着一根木棍扒拉着篝火堆，淡红色的火光跳跃，在洞中石壁上投射出一个不断颤动的影子，男人垂眸看着火堆，并没有说话，不知道在想些什么。  
博士坐在他的身旁，忍不住偏过头，看着生篝火也一脸认真的银灰，总觉得这幅画面有那么一点不可思议。  
银灰自然是注意到了博士的眼神，只见他头顶的耳朵动了动，银灰抬起头问：“怎么了？”  
“呃.........没有，只是没想到喀兰总裁你也会做这种事。”偷看被抓包的博士老老实实地回答道。  
“很意外？”银灰垂下眼睑，眼神又重新放回了篝火堆上，“我会做的事情远比盟友你想象中的要多。”  
博士没了话，一时间山洞里就陷入了沉默。  
这次对整合运动的战斗之中，罗德岛落了下风，对方的攻势格外凶猛，作战的那片荒野也是敌方熟悉的地形，不得已博士下了撤退的指令。在撤退时银灰与博士两个人意外和大部队走散，流落到一个陌生的荒野中，但幸好整合运动并没有追上来，他们暂且躲进了山洞中过夜，丹增已经飞去罗德岛报信，明天大概就会有人来接他们了。  
银灰起身走向洞口，抬起头看了看天空，低声道：“天空似乎暗了下来，要下雪了。”  
泰拉大陆的天气变幻莫测，也许上午阳光明媚，下午就暴雪纷飞。正如银灰所言，不消一会儿，天空中就飘起了雪花，并且有越来越大的趋势。  
博士坐在火堆旁边看向洞外的飞雪，皱了皱眉，但愿这场雪不会是天灾那种级别的暴雪。  
“恩雅和恩希亚还好吗？”银灰犹豫了一下，问道，博士抬起头看向他，笑了笑回答道：“她们很好，罗德岛让她们很放松。”  
“抱歉......保护她、引导她本应是我的责任。但愿没有给你添麻烦。”  
博士摇了摇头：“不，别担心，这不算什么。”  
博士忍不住想起前不久和喀兰贸易签订的那个合约，他看着银灰的身影出了神，那份合约明明很是不公平，这男人到底是怎么想的呢？  
难道是因为他的两个妹妹在罗德岛，所以才签订合约的吗？  
博士的心中隐隐有些失望，却说不上来原因。  
狭小的山洞中又陷入了沉默，银灰无疑是个非常可靠的盟友，但博士同他单独在一起的时候，还是会莫名地感觉有些紧张，除了在谈判桌上与战场上，两人在私下的交集并不算多，其实博士对这个年轻有为的喀兰总裁还是颇有好感的，只是，并没有过多的机会接触罢了。  
天色越来越暗了，冷风卷着雪花一阵阵的从洞外吹来，博士感到一阵寒冷。  
明明是从冷冻状态下苏醒的，怎么还是会这样怕冷？况且他身上的衣服也不算单薄。博士有些懊恼，他悄悄地搓了搓手，并没有太大的动作，毕竟他的盟友就倚靠在洞口，高大的身形挡住了近半数的风雪，还保持着一副泰然自若的模样。  
但博士的小动作并未逃脱银灰的眼睛，他解下披风就递给了博士。  
“啊谢谢，不过不用了，还是你穿着吧，别冻到。”  
博士连忙摆手，银灰见他不接也没说什么，干脆地走到他身边将毛茸茸的厚披风就披在了博士的身上。  
“我不冷，”他说着替他紧了紧披风，“谢拉格的雪远比这里的雪要大。”  
银灰半蹲在博士面前，双手还停留在博士的胸前，眼神中有些让人看不清的情绪，他顿了顿，还是打算起身离开，就在这个时候博士看到了银灰裤腿上的血迹，心头一紧，有些着急地抓住了银灰的手臂，凑上前去问道：“你受伤了？”  
银灰微微一怔，随即说：“不，那是敌人的鲜血。”  
博士悬着的心总算放了下来，他松了一口气，抬起头才发现他们两个人的距离是如此之近，近到他几乎能看清银灰微微颤动的睫毛。  
博士触电般的松了手，向后退去，相反的，银灰看起来倒并未太在意，只是起身站在博士不远处，高大的身形替他挡了许多冷风，他背对着博士，博士看不到他的神情，只能看到菲林那条又粗又长的大尾巴在身后摇来摇去，看起来心情不错的样子。  
短暂的小插曲过后，山洞里再次陷入了沉默。  
过了半晌，博士开口道：“今天很抱歉，是我指挥失误了。”  
银灰转过身来，看向蹙着眉头的博士道：“在想今天的战斗？这幅心事重重的样子可不行，看见我应当微笑。”  
银灰的话似乎是有魔力，博士看着男人银灰色的瞳孔，眼中似有笑意，博士不由自主的扬起嘴角，露出一个浅浅的微笑。  
“就是这样，”银灰的眼神中又多了一份温柔，他坐在了博士身边，抬起手，在空中犹豫了片刻，最终还是落在了博士的肩膀上，“毕竟我是帮你解决问题的最好人选，不是吗？”  
博士点了点头，这是毫无疑问的。不论遇到怎样的困境，每当银灰出现的时候，博士总会感觉到心安，问题往往也都能迎刃而解。  
博士脸上的笑意加深了，他看着银灰说：“是的，银灰先生是很可靠的盟友。”  
银灰轻轻嗯了一声就别过头去，博士看不到他的表情，却能感觉一条毛茸茸的大尾巴悄悄贴近了他的手边。  
又过了半晌，银灰偏过头来，却没有看他，开口问道：“会无聊吗？和我困在这个山洞里。”  
博士一愣，随即摇了摇头，说道：“不，不会的。和银灰先生在一起，感觉很舒服。”  
博士越说声音越小，银灰的眼眸暗了暗，突然开口道：“消磨时间有更好的方法，想不想尝试一下？”  
“呃......什么？”  
“抱歉，用那样的眼神看着我，真的忍不下去了。”  
博士还未探究他话中深意，银灰就转过身来搂住了博士的腰，下一秒顺势就吻了上去。  
一切都发生在电光火石之间，博士被男人突如其来的举动吓了一跳，还没来得及反应男人已经霸道地侵入了他的嘴巴，一个湿漉漉又火辣辣的热吻就这样毫无征兆地向他袭来。  
银灰的吻过于霸道和强势，博士只有张着嘴被他掠夺的份，可意外地他却不讨厌这个意想不到的吻，反而心跳地越来越快。  
银灰在博士几乎要被吻得窒息之前终于依依不舍的松开，大菲林的耳朵垂了下来，人也把头埋在博士的颈肩，博士涨红了脸，一个字也说不出来。  
看博士整个人还在发蒙的状态，银灰似乎是叹了口气，向来举手投足间尽是自信的银灰第一次露出了懊恼的表情，他低声道：“抱歉，是我唐突了。”  
他说罢就要松开手，那几乎是他用尽全身力气才足以让自己不再留恋，推开博士，可谁知怀中的男人竟抓住了他的衣领，仰着头笨拙地送上了一个不那么熟练的吻。  
银灰整个人都怔住了，灰色的瞳孔放大，嘴唇上温热的触感却告诉他一切都不是假的。  
因为动作太大，原本披在博士背上的披风掉落在了地上，冷风吹进了骨子里，博士忍不住打了个寒颤，缩进了银灰的怀里。  
银灰连忙将人搂在了怀中，并重新披上了披风，博士个子比银灰矮了许多，身材比他想象中还要消瘦一些，被披风一盖便只露出一个头顶，银灰忍不住低下头轻吻了上去。  
“银灰......”  
一条毛茸茸的大尾巴缠住了他的腰，博士有些紧张的抬起头。姿势的原因博士的脑袋紧贴在银灰的胸膛，他甚至能够听到银灰格外猛烈快速的心跳，下身也感觉到了什么又热又坚硬的东西顶在他的臀部。  
“冷吗？我的盟友，”银灰浮现出一个略带深意的笑容，“愿不愿意和我做一些不那么冷的事情？”  
......  
洞外的雪越下越大，天地间都一片白茫茫的，不见一个人影。而山洞内，火堆烧得正旺，映照出紧密结合缠绵的两个身影。  
博士的衣衫不知道什么时候被悉数褪下了，可高大的男人罩在他身上，火热的温度顺着肌肤也感染了他，博士并没有觉得有一点寒冷，反而越来越热。  
“银、银灰，太深了，呜呜......”  
博士咬着下唇，眼角泛红，此时此刻他坐在银灰的怀中，胸膛紧贴着男人，苍白的手小心地扶着银灰的肩膀，摇摆着臀部吞吐男人深埋在他体内的肉棒，银灰一只手揽着他的后背，一只手玩弄着胸前的两点，一副爱不释手的模样。  
博士慢慢的动着腰，取悦着身下的肉棒，这是他们换的第几个姿势了？博士不记得了，他已经射了两次，可菲林的体力出奇的好，竟到现在也没有射出来。  
银灰啃咬着他的胸膛和脖颈，不用想明天一定会布满爱痕，这样的痕迹似乎取悦了银灰，大尾巴探到身前，轻轻缠绕上了博士挺立的肉棒。  
“啊——”  
博士的腿瞬间软了下来，毛绒的触感让他又酥又痒。银灰的尾巴又很是灵活，像一只手一样熟练地套弄着，博士颤抖着垂下头，那条大尾巴上还带着一个尾环，那是博士曾经送给他的盟友的，直到今时今日，博士才猛然发现这样的礼物是多么的暧昧，偏偏喀兰总裁还喜欢的紧，他送的尾环就那样日夜不离身的戴在了他的尾巴上。  
金属尾环的微凉触感让博士浑身酥麻，再也动弹不得，银灰抬起头吻上思慕已久的博士的嘴唇，大力吮吸着，发出淫靡的声音，在这样一个荒野间两个人也无需压抑什么，尽情地释放情欲。  
他吻着，下身就猛地抽插了起来，男人的力气足够大，博士骑在他的身上，整个人就像一个波涛汹涌的海上的一艘小船，只能搂紧银灰。  
怀中人的迎合对于银灰来说就是最好的催情剂，平日里淡漠锐利的眼神此刻蒙上了一层情欲，他扣紧了怀中的博士，力气大到好像要把他揉进骨子里，下身用力侵犯着博士的肉穴。  
“慢、慢一点，啊哈，太大了......”  
博士的呻吟里多了一丝哭腔，全然不知道这样只会让男人更兴奋，银灰舔舐着他苍白的脖子说道：“舒服吗？”  
他的声音比往日里沙哑，却性感的要命，博士的双腿无力地夹紧了男人精壮的腰，抽噎着回答道：“舒服，嗯好舒服......银灰......”  
博士衣衫尽褪，可银灰却还好端端的穿着衣服，只解开了裤子，博士却能够感受到他单薄衣衫下的滚烫体温，还有体内那根凶猛的更滚烫的肉棒。  
银灰干脆将博士放倒在地上，地上铺着凌乱的衣服和披风，并不会太硬。  
只见他的博士仰面躺在上面，胸膛起伏剧烈，双腿间一片水光，肚子上还有一些乳白色的体液，双腿间的小小肉穴还在一收一缩着，像是在邀请男人进入。  
“银灰......”  
博士无力地朝他伸了伸手，平日里的博士总是醉心于研究，对待别的干员也都温温柔柔地笑着，而此刻的博士赤身裸体，嘴唇和乳首都被他蹂躏地红肿又水润，漂亮的眉头微微蹙着，眼神中是浓的化不开的情欲，这样的博士让人根本无法拒绝。  
银灰再也无法忍受，像雪豹捕食猎物那样猛地扑了上去，肉棒没费什么力气就重新插入那温暖湿润的肉穴，博士下意识的揽住银灰的脖子，从喉咙深处发出一声满足的呻吟，银灰像是得到鼓励一样，大手握住博士的膝盖窝，摆出一个再羞耻不过的姿势，用力地抽插起来。  
在性爱中的银灰像是永远不会疲惫，到后来博士不知道自己已经射了几次，银灰才总算射了出来，博士本以为银灰会继续毫无节制地索求，可银灰很快就隐忍下来，细心地替博士擦干净并且穿好衣服。  
累地一动也不想动的博士被银灰搂在怀中，男人细密的吻落在他的脸庞，像是怎么也亲不够一样。  
“不做了吗......”博士又累又困，有些迷糊，但也能感觉到银灰并未尽兴，银灰似乎是笑了笑，说道：“急什么，这里太简陋了，还是等回到罗德岛吧。”  
说道罗德岛，博士又想起了那份不平等合约，他连忙揉了揉眼睛坐起身。  
“对了，为什么，要签那份合约？明明对你很不公平。”  
“嗯......我当然知道那份合约是对我的戏弄，可是这又如何呢，银灰愿意签署这份不平等的合同，”银灰低沉的嗓音在他耳边响起，吻落在了博士的耳边，“因为你值得银灰这么做。”


	4. 博士X讯使

盛夏的夜晚，罗德岛舰船格外宁静，这个时间点，大多数干员们已经休息了，博士的办公室是少数还亮着灯的屋子。  
窗外的天空难得出现了星星，但博士无暇欣赏，他一只手揉着太阳穴，一只手不停翻阅着面前的试验资料，眼镜下的那双黑色眼睛依旧锐利，只是眼下隐约可见熬夜造成的乌青显示出了他的疲惫。白天刚刚指挥完一场战斗，下午实验室又有了新情况，患有矿石病的干员们身体仍然需要时刻紧密关注，连轴转的博士此时此刻脸色并不算太好。  
突然间，门被轻轻敲响了，博士头也没抬地说了句“进”，手里也没停下翻看资料。  
“听阿米娅说博士又熬夜了，所以在下做了些宵夜。”  
讯使端着一小份还冒着热气的食物走了过来，看着博士有些心疼地小声说道：“博士还是要注意身体啊。”  
博士抬起头见到来人，紧蹙的眉头总算微微舒展，他呼出一口气，推了推眼镜微笑道：“坐吧，辛苦了。”  
“不辛苦，这不算什么，能为博士做点事在下很满足。”讯使连连摆手，博士勾了勾嘴角，说道：“嗯，正好饿了，还好有你在。”  
博士说着，拿起筷子小口小口地品尝起讯使送来的宵夜。  
讯使依旧站在博士面前，并没有坐下，他感觉自己脸有些发烫，不知道是不是博士办公室没有空调的缘故，这样的夏夜还是很热的，但博士身体并不好，吹不得空调，所以相较于舰船的其他地方，博士的办公室气温更高一些。  
博士吃饭的时候很安静，没有发出一丁点声音，讯使看着博士有些出神，心跳莫名加速起来，其实博士总是这样的，男人虽然不如一般干员那样高大健壮，却举手投足之间尽是优雅，即使是在混乱的战场上，也总能镇定自若地指挥好每一位干员。  
不一会儿博士就吃完了，他擦了擦嘴，抬起头露出博士的招牌式微笑着看着讯使，开口道：“怎么了？一直盯着我看。”  
“没！没什么。”  
讯使红了脸，一副被戳破心事的样子，但他肤色远比博士要深一些，但愿博士没有看出来什么吧。  
他手忙脚乱地从怀中掏出一封信，递给博士道：“对了，博士，这是银灰老板寄来的合约，您看一下。”  
博士接了过来，打开信件简单扫了两眼，眼镜后的眼睛微微眯了眯，随即点点头道：“嗯，我知道了，改天会和他面谈的，不过......”  
讯使有些紧张：“怎么了？”  
博士将信按着原来的折痕重新折了起来，放在鼻子下面嗅了嗅，露出了一个人畜无害的笑容：“这信......好香啊。”  
“是、是错觉吧，博士，一定是错觉......”  
讯使只感觉自己的脸更烧了，他微微偏过头去不敢面对博士的眼睛，可谁知博士站了起来，双手插在讯使身体两侧，将他困在了这小小的办公桌前。  
“不，不是错觉，”博士凑近他的颈肩嗅了嗅，眼镜后的黑眸里闪过一丝戏谑，低声道，“是你的味道，我不会认错的。”  
讯使头顶黑色的耳朵颤了颤，便像认输了一样垂了下来，模样看起来十分乖巧。从前他可以熟练的在博士面前露出自己营业性的笑容，虽然那人锐利的目光似乎早已看穿了他，但自从有了第一次亲密接触之后，他在博士面前就越来越被动，并且逐渐展现出一副他自己都不敢相信的面孔——不是笑着的，亦不是战场上冷静平和的模样。  
“博士，唔——”  
讯使来不及说出余下的话，博士已经捏着他的下巴吻了上去，他手上的动作很轻柔，可他的唇舌却霸道无比，一股脑的挤进了他的口腔中，舔舐着他的舌头与上颚。博士的体温比讯使低，可他的舌头却一样滚烫。  
博士本想克制的，可怀中人乖乖张着嘴任他亲吻甚至还伸出舌头与他纠缠的举动让他根本忍耐不住，呼吸间都是讯使愈发浓厚的独特香气，于博士而言无疑有着近乎催情的效果。  
讯使被博士吻得晕乎乎的，只感觉办公室的温度越来越热，他来之前本就流了一些汗水，当下被博士圈在怀中热吻身上更是汗水淋漓。  
但讯使不知道的是，他的汗水混合着下腹散发的香气会有多么迷人。  
吻了许久，博士的舌头总算舍得离开他的口腔，变成一下又一下轻吮吸着他的嘴唇，可那双白皙微凉的手又不安分地探进了讯使单薄的衣衫里，慢慢地抚上了他的乳首。  
讯使浑身一颤，下意识的挺了挺胸膛，博士满意地笑了笑，奖励性地用指腹揉搓过他的乳尖，舔上了他微微渗出一层薄汗的颈部。  
“啊哈，在、在下还没洗澡......”  
讯使红了脸，轻轻推了推博士的胸膛，博士只是微微一笑，抬起另一只手捏着他不断颤动地耳朵说道：“可我想品尝一下这样的你，可以吗？”  
讯使知道自己无法拒绝，博士也不打算真的征求他的同意，一个转身便将他推到在了办公室柔软的沙发上，大手将他的衣服向上推去，低头含住了讯使的乳首。  
与常年不见阳光的博士不同，讯使的皮肤是健康的小麦色，身上的肌肉紧实又不过分夸张，线条很流畅，胸膛和腹部也有整齐的肌肉，柔软有弹性，博士爱不释手。  
讯使的身体本就比较敏感，博士也已经摸清了他，小小的乳尖只需用指尖捏一捏就很快硬了起来，让博士忍不住想要低下头品尝一二。  
唇舌爱抚着胸前的两点，时不时用牙齿轻柔的擦过，引来青年隐忍地呻吟声。博士抬起头，黑曜石般的眸子就那样盯着讯使泛红的脸庞，忍不住伸出手又摸上他的耳朵，灵活的手指揉搓着黑色耳朵内白色的绒毛。  
“博、博士......”  
讯使身体一阵酥麻，他很喜欢博士触碰他的耳朵，下意识地勾着博士的脖子主动贴上了他的嘴唇。  
博士从善如流地吻上小鹿那两片泛着水光的嘴唇，一个意犹未尽的吻结束，讯使这才发觉博士不知道什么时候已经解开了他松松垮垮的裤子，博士白皙的手指顺着他的胸膛一直向下最后有技巧的抚摸上他早已挺立的肉棒，不知不觉间一阵香气蔓延开来，讯使显然也注意到了这一点，他又羞又怕，连忙想用手挡住香气的来源，可博士已经低下头，舌头从他的肚脐一直舔到了分身。  
“博士，那里......那里脏。”  
这还是博士第一次替他舔那里，难堪与羞耻感让讯使浑身都不舒坦，但又无法抗拒这样的快感，博士并没有停下来的意思，他只能用胳膊挡住了自己烧得发烫的脸颊。  
“脏？”博士轻轻笑了笑，鼻腔里充斥着都是讯使的味道，汗水混杂着香气，形成一种更令人心动的味道，博士用力吸了吸，继续舔弄着他的分身。  
“骗人，明明很甜美。”  
话刚说完博士就张开嘴含住了他的肉棒，好像是什么很好吃的东西一样吸得做响，平日里讯使自己都很少去纾解情欲，这样的刺激让他根本无力挣扎。  
这样的快感对于少经人事的讯使来说有些太过了，博士小心翼翼地收着牙齿没有让讯使感觉一点疼痛，这样的小心呵护让他更加情动，嘴角呻吟也溢了出来，嗓音比平日听起来软了不少。  
“这么香的味道，有没有被别人尝过呢？”  
博士说着另一只手探到讯使的身后，抓住了他那小小的尾巴，拇指轻轻揉捏，讯使没料到博士会这样，两重快感让他几乎招架不住。  
“没、没有，只有博士，嗯啊哈......”讯使胡乱地摇着头连忙解释道，他怎么可能和别人做这样的事情呢？也只有博士......  
博士继续揉着他的小尾巴，嘴里舔弄地也越来越快，似乎非常满意讯使的回答，性经验少得可怜的讯使很快就招架不住想要射出来。  
“哈啊，不、不行了，要射了，博士快放开......”  
博士却不为所动，他并不打算浪费讯使的精液，反而是更卖力地吮吸起来，直到青年咬着手背压抑着尖叫，悉数射进了博士的嘴里。  
讯使大口大口地呼吸着空气，胸膛也随之起伏，乳首挺立看起来惹人怜爱，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，等他反应过来时，博士已经起身，拇指擦了擦嘴角，露出一个心满意足的微笑。  
“对不起，博士，我......”  
讯使几乎想要哭出来了，看看，他都干了些什么啊，他居然射在了博士的嘴里？  
“嘘，”博士压了过来，看着他高潮后涨红了脸还十分悔恨的模样喜爱得紧，又揉了揉他彻底耷拉下来的耳朵，“小鹿的味道，很香。”  
博士说着将他翻了过来，手指也贴近了他的后穴轻轻按揉着，讯使自然知道接下来要发生什么事，他喘匀了气，乖乖的趴在沙发上，股间高高翘起，身后的小尾巴微微抖动着。  
讯使背后的肌肉线条更是惹人心动，博士顺着他的脊椎一路吻了下来，高潮过后的青年身体格外柔软敏感，很快就扩张好了，博士将手指从肉穴中抽了出来，见讯使在他身下轻轻摇着水光泛滥的屁股，再也忍耐不住，慢慢将早就硬的发胀的肉棒插了进去。  
虽然已经不会很痛，但讯使还是有些紧张，身后那小小的尾巴和它的主人一样紧张，止不住地微微颤动，博士忍不住伸出手揉搓一番，感受着小肉球在他手中颤动的感觉。  
“放松，乖。”  
博士呼出一口气，拍了拍讯使的屁股，小鹿屁股上的肌肉也很紧致，尾巴下的小肉穴更是夹得他有些发痛，博士额头微微渗出了汗水，他伏下身抱住讯使的背部，亲吻着他手臂上的陈年伤疤，黑色的眼眸暗了暗，似乎是有些心疼。  
讯使察觉到了博士的心情，他咬着下唇轻声安慰道：“博士，已经、已经不疼了，没关系的，哈啊——”  
博士没说话，突然就动了起来，他按着讯使的肩膀，每次都楔地又快又深，讯使连忙抓紧了沙发，眼角也不受控制地渗出了生理泪水。  
“啊、啊哈......博士，慢一点呜呜，太深了博士......”  
博士并不理会他的求饶，反而掐住他的精瘦的腰胯更用力地抽插了起来，讯使呜咽着，他怎么也想不明白，博士明明是那样一副弱不禁风的文人模样，为何在床上会这样凶悍。  
“哈，啊——”  
“是这里吧？”  
博士轻车熟路地顶到了他体内的敏感点，讯使顿时腿有些软，可博士不放过他，每一次都狠狠地操着他最敏感的地方。  
博士微微垂下头，看着他的小鹿趴伏在沙发上，双肩止不住的颤抖，小尾巴也因为前所未有的刺激向上翘了起来，嘴里胡乱地求饶着什么。  
博士无比喜欢欣赏这样的讯使，他加大了抽插的力度，每一次都精准地碾过他的敏感点。  
“啊，啊哈，博士，太舒服了......”  
两人交合的地方啪啪作响，博士能够感觉到咬紧他的小穴越来越湿润，身下的青年显然已经被他操得快要滴出水来。  
博士有些坏心眼的伸出一只手揪住了讯使早已翘起来的两只耳朵，迫使讯使不得不仰起头来，博士并没有使很大的力气，可讯使仍然为此感到兴奋，口水顺着嘴角淌了下来，他忍不住让屁股翘的更高取悦身后的博士。  
“还真是淫荡。”博士低低地笑了，一伸手抱着讯使翻了个身，面对着他，  
讯使不知道，每次出战的时候，他的博士总是在后方默默地看着他，看他熟练地处决每一个敌人，汗水顺着额头淌进衣服里，露出一道道深色的痕迹，每到此时此刻博士总要强忍下来自己心头的欲望。  
在面对其他干员的时候他的小鹿又总是温温柔柔地笑着的，虽然不知那份笑容里有几分真意，但博士还是不太舒服，他想要看看讯使不同的样子。  
比如现在这样——全身赤裸，大腿无力地张开，水淋淋地小穴任他侵犯，胸前的乳首也翘立起来，亮晶晶地还沾着博士的口水，讯使全身上下都香汗淋漓的，整个人都染上了一层艳红，令人食指大动。  
“博士，好棒......”  
更不用提那张软乎乎的小嘴还一个劲儿地呼唤着他，蓝绿色的眼睛里被蒙上了一层水雾，身体随着他的顶弄起起伏伏，耳朵因为过分的舒爽全都立了起来，博士竟一时间分不清他身下的人是小鹿还是个小兔子。  
博士按了按讯使平坦地腹部，胯部用力，肉棒深深顶了进去，低声道：“如果每次都射进去，会怀上小鹿吗？”  
讯使被操得有些失神，但还是愣了愣，他摇着头喃喃道：“不会，我是男人......”  
“哦？男人也会被人这样压在身下吗？”  
博士抱着他修长的腿向前压了压，他很喜欢讯使修长纤细却紧实的双腿，而此刻他的两条腿就无力地缠在他的腰间。  
讯使脸上的眼泪更多了，他抽噎着想要反驳什么，可博士发了狠，最后冲刺一般地狠狠操弄着，让他更加无力思考，只能抓着男人的手臂求饶。  
“博士轻一点，要坏了......”  
又过了好久，讯使已经被操得射了几次，博士才终于舍得射了出来，浓稠的精液全部浇灌在青年的肉穴中，博士微微喘着气，感觉一阵疲乏，最近还是熬夜太多了。  
虽然累，博士也舍不得松开怀中的人，他亲吻着还在抽噎着的讯使，肉棒还在他的体内温存着不愿出来。  
过了片刻讯使总算是恢复了一些力气，他站起身，肉棒就从穴口滑了出来，乳白色的体液顺着还在一张一翕的小穴流了出来，顺着小麦色的大腿淌了下来，那副画面让博士根本挪不开眼。  
讯使的脸上还带着潮红，他凑上前低声道：“博士还是快休息吧，我...我去清理一下。”  
博士根本来不及抓住他，讯使就抱着衣服跑进了浴室里，博士躺在沙发上本想等讯使回来，可困倦来袭，他听着浴室传来的水声，不知道什么时候睡了过去。  
第二天醒来的时候讯使早已离开了，博士发现自己的衣服还穿得好好的，看来讯使替他收拾过了，博士无奈地叹了口气，他的小鹿哪里都好，就是不会撒娇，太懂事了。  
一上午没有看到讯使，博士心里有些痒痒的，办公都无法专心，直到中午时分，讯使端着午饭走进了博士的办公室，他这才心情稍霁。  
夏天明明很热，但是青年还是穿了件高领的卫衣，博士自然知道各种原因，不过这样的讯使看起来十分时尚显年轻，很是好看。  
“博士，吃饭吧。”讯使被博士盯着，脸色微红，他的脸上还挂着带着柔和的笑容，博士忍不住伸出手捏了捏他的脸颊道：“在我面前不必总这样笑着。”  
讯使的耳朵动了动，垂了下来，似乎希望博士能够揉一揉，他说道：“这是...不一样的，跟博士在一起，真的很开心。”  
博士顿时心情大好，但脸上没什么表现，他推了推眼镜，伸出手揉了揉他的耳朵，露出一个淡淡的微笑，回答道：“嗯，我也是。”


	5. 赫拉格x博士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舔穴预警！

青年时在四皇会战中崭露头角，壮年时在第十次乌卡战争里声名远扬，之后的数次大战里同样屡立战功，四十四年的战斗经验，阿撒兹勒的现任领导者......这样战功赫赫的赫拉格无疑是值得人敬仰的，虽然在战场上，赫拉格听令于博士，但博士仍然对这位成熟稳重、战力卓越的将军十分尊敬，就像其他干员都愿意称呼赫拉格一声“将军”一样。  
只是这份尊敬是从什么时候开始就变了味道？  
博士双手插在兜里，脸都藏在兜帽的阴影里，眼睛直勾勾地看着训练场里的赫拉格，将军还穿着外套，却完全不影响他行云流水的的动作，他手中握着长刀“降斩”，要知道那把刀很沉，别说博士，很多干员都拎不动它，可赫拉格却能够轻而易举地挥动它。  
博士舔了舔嘴唇，看着赫拉格坚毅的目光，感觉嗓子有些干渴。  
事情要从两个月前的某次战斗中说起。  
那次战斗发生在切尔诺伯格的废墟，整合运动来势汹汹，比博士想象中要更加凶悍，预判的失误导致博士在歼灭了一些敌人之后不得不下了分头撤退的命令，而赫拉格就负责带领博士一起撤离。  
被干员当做挂件一样带着跑对于博士来说是再寻常不过的事情了，他曾经被吽背着撤离战场，也曾被煌拎着跑遍大半个龙门，除了头有点晕以外，博士已经适应良好了，可是为什么被赫拉格抱在怀中的时候，博士的心跳就不由自主地快了起来？  
整合运动的人放弃追杀其他干员，目标明确地专攻博士，他们人数众多，很快将赫拉格与博士包围了起来。  
赫拉格搂着博士腰部的手臂强壮有力，博士只需用手臂搂紧赫拉格的坚实的后背，赫拉格怀中的博士眯着眼睛审视了一圈，对着将军低声道：“先解决三点钟方向的术士，他们后面有一条巷子可以走，留心右边的刀术师，虽然受了伤，但是不能掉以轻心，他们难免会有鱼死网破的决心。”  
博士冷静地审时度势，并下达了指令，赫拉格看起来也并不慌乱，听到命令后微微地点了点头，将他搂得更近了一些，白发将军垂下头，在博士耳边说道：“别看，我去结束他们的挣扎。”  
就是这样一句话，让原本镇定自若的博士心头一颤，产生了片刻动摇，继而脸就有些热了。  
赫拉格的声音低沉又有雌性，带着年长人的沧桑，博士从前没有觉得，今天听来只觉得耳朵痒痒的，被他靠近的那半边脸似乎都烧了起来。  
明明还在战场上，博士不应该胡思乱想，可被赫拉格搂在怀中，博士就无法冷静下来。他乖乖的把头埋在赫拉格的胸膛前，视线陷入了黑暗之中，这样只能让触觉更加敏锐。  
赫拉格一手抱着他，另一只手持着那把巨大的长刀“降斩”，冲进了整合运动的人群之中。博士只听到了刀刃划破空气的声音，还有敌人的惨叫声，他能感觉到赫拉格带着他快速移动着，下意识抓紧了男人格外宽厚的后背，鼻尖嗅到了赫拉格的味道，让博士更加动摇。  
赫拉格在这场战斗中很是游刃有余，整合运动的这些人还不是他的对手，博士并不担心赫拉格，此时此刻他最在意的是赫拉格的心跳。  
他们贴得太近太紧了，两颗心几乎只隔了几层衣服，博士控制不住自己狂飙的心跳，它几乎要跳出了嗓子眼，只希望战斗中的赫拉格没有注意。  
很快地，四周似乎静了下来，只听得到风声。赫拉格带着博士已经脱离了战场，朝罗德岛奔去。  
博士小心地抬起头，看到赫拉格的目光紧盯着前方，带着沙土的风吹起他的白发，露出一个格外英俊的侧脸。  
赫拉格虽然年长，可岁月似乎并未在他脸上留下太多痕迹，只是眼神比其他人沧桑了许多。  
眼前的男人来到罗德岛的时候履历缺失，博士忍不住猜想，曾经的他到底都经历过什么事，才会有这样沧桑的目光？  
想起今天的作战，博士有些自责，他开口道：“今天是我太轻敌了，没想到整合运动战斗力已经这样强悍。”  
赫拉格加快了脚步，又将怀中的博士搂得更紧了一些，他微微垂眸，对博士说道：“失败并不可耻，至少你还有机会吸取教训。”  
将军的语气平和，就像在安抚一个晚辈，博士心头一动，更加愧疚了，说道：“让将军失望了吧，罗德岛的博士不过如此。”  
“并不是每一场战斗都会取得胜利，取得胜利的因素也不全在指挥官一人，所以，”赫拉格冲他露出了一个淡淡的笑容，“不会的。”  
博士闻言没再说话，重新将脸埋回了赫拉格的胸膛前，泛红的耳尖没有逃过赫拉格的眼睛。而他怀中的博士却忍不住默默祈祷，希望回罗德岛的路长一些，再长一些。  
但天不遂人愿，赫拉格本着博士的安全，很快就赶回了罗德岛。  
之后的两个月里，除了博士本人总是不受控制地总是注意赫拉格以外，他们并没有什么额外的接触，赫拉格在罗德岛中是格外受尊敬的长辈，他看博士的眼神和看其他晚辈干员的眼神差不多的。  
再一次从赫拉格手中接过点心的时候，博士不禁有些挫败，他不希望赫拉格把他只当做一个晚辈啊。  
无论是在训练室，还是在其他地方，博士总会偷偷地看着赫拉格，他想要和将军有更亲密接触，他想要成为对于赫拉格来说独一无二的那个人。  
罗德岛的博士无疑是一个拥有超高智商的人，这也是他最受人敬佩的一点，可是没有人知道，对于感情这一方面，对于赫拉格，博士总是显得不那么聪明且缺乏自信，甚至像个小孩子。  
转机出现在那一天，博士在食堂里听到干员们在闲聊。  
“情人节快到了呀，听说月见夜先生给梓兰姐精心准备了礼物呢！”  
“啊梓兰姐会接受吗？总感觉月见夜先生又要吃闭门羹了呢。”  
“不知道诶，话说黑角也给夜刀准备了礼物呢！”  
“好羡慕，真希望情人节我也能收到一份礼物啊......”  
情人节？  
博士皱了皱眉，最近忙实验忙得有些晕头转向，他都忘记了还有这么一回事。的确，两天后就是2月14日情人节了，他心中突然生出一个想法，他想要送给赫拉格一份情人节礼物。  
这个想法一旦出现，就在博士的脑海中挥之不去了，博士为此有些激动，但是不知道将军他会在意这种节日吗？  
博士想了又想，最后还是决定亲自给赫拉格做一份巧克力，自己做才显得有心意。他看赫拉格总是随身携带着一些麦芽糖和点心，向来将军他大概不会讨厌甜味吧。  
博士去请教了蓝毒和慕斯，对于善于做甜点的两个人来说做一份巧克力自然不是什么难事，她们也都心照不宣地都没有问博士为什么要做巧克力，只不过博士到底不太熟悉做甜点这方面，练习了两天，做出了很多个失败的半成品，才终于做出一份满意的酒心巧克力。  
情人节那天，博士还是像往常一样忙碌，凯尔西和阿米娅可不会因为什么劳什子情人节就给博士放假，但博士还是注意到了赫拉格还是和往常一样地出任务，似乎并不太在意年轻人们的节日，他心里很是忐忑，加上工作忙碌，始终没找到机会和赫拉格单独相处，他最终还是没能把这份巧克力送出去。  
一盒整齐好看的酒心巧克力就被博士随意地放在了桌子上，博士越看越觉得心烦，便故意将乱七八糟的资料都堆了上去，眼不见心不烦，之后就专心埋头办公。  
忙完了工作的时候已经很晚了，博士冲过澡以后擦着头发，看向窗外的夜色，不知道梓兰小姐有没有接受月见夜的礼物，但愿大家今天都过得很开心吧，只是......博士心有不甘，他的情人节就这样在繁重的公务中度过了吗？  
也只能这样了吧，博士无奈地摇了摇头，伸了个懒腰，准备去办公室后的卧室睡觉，谁知这时候办公室的门被敲响了。  
这么晚了还来找博士的应该只有阿米娅了，博士将毛巾搭在脖子上，打开了办公室的门。  
“怎么了？阿米......将军？”  
“晚上好，博士。”  
出乎意料的，站在门口的不是阿米娅，而是赫拉格。他看起来很是休闲，脱下了外套，只穿了一件黑色衬衣，袖口向上卷起露出一截健壮的手臂，胸前的扣子也松开了两颗，博士瞬间清醒了，连忙后退几步：“将、将军？怎么这么晚来找我，出了什么事情吗？”  
博士的心怦怦直跳，忍不住猜想难道赫拉格知道今天是情人节特意来找他的吗？但这种想法博士自己都觉得可笑，显然这种情况微乎其微，赫拉格肯定不知道博士的那些小心思。  
果不其然，赫拉格拿出了一沓资料，递给他说道：“抱歉这么晚来打扰博士，只是我发现这份战斗数据有些错误，啊还有，降斩似乎出了些问题，不知道哪里可以修理一下它？”  
面对工作博士还是很认真的，连忙收起了脑子中乱七八糟的想法，他接过资料，捏着山根，皱着眉坐回了办公椅上仔细看了起来，一边看一边说道：“武器出了问题的话，火神小姐应该会有办法，将军可以去问问她。”  
博士一边在脑子里里复盘着这几天的战斗任务，一边对照着眼前的资料，全然没有注意到赫拉格已经替他默默地收拾起乱乱的桌子。  
“整洁的办公环境有助于提升工作效率，博士。”赫拉格说着将散落在桌面的资料细心地收拾起来。  
“嗯谢谢......等、等一下！”  
博士突然想起资料下的那盒巧克力，可是为时已晚，赫拉格显然已经看到了它。  
“嗯？博士很喜欢吃巧克力吗？”  
赫拉格有些好奇地将巧克力拿了起来，巧克力的盒子是透明的，里面整齐地摆放着几颗圆润可爱的巧克力。  
“这是......我的名字？”赫拉格看着巧克力问道。  
博士登时红了脸，因为他做那份巧克力的时候在每颗巧克力上都刻上了字母，合起来就是Hellagur，赫拉格的名字。  
赫拉格拿着巧克力，表情似乎有些不解，博士连忙起身说道：“啊，这是我亲手做的巧克力，本来是要送给将军的，结果忙得忘记了......”  
“博士亲手做的？”  
赫拉格挑了挑眉看向博士，博士点了点头，走到他的面前，打开了巧克力的盒子，小心地从里面拿出了一颗递给赫拉格：“尝一尝吗？将军应该......不讨厌甜食吧？”  
赫拉格并没有接过那颗巧克力，而是伏下身，直接张口将巧克力含进了嘴里。  
嘴唇轻擦过指尖，只是片刻就离开了，但那一刹那的接触就好像有电流从手指直通博士的心里，博士呆呆地面对着赫拉格，手也不自然地微颤了起来。  
相比起博士，赫拉格的反应就淡定了许多，好像刚才的举动并没有什么出格的，他吃着巧克力，点了点头说道：“很好吃，是酒心的？”  
“呃......是、是的。”  
博士垂下头，不敢直视男人金色的瞳孔，反正他也比赫拉格矮了许多，眼神就飘忽不定地徘徊在赫拉格的领口，这一看不要紧，博士更觉得脸红心跳，赫拉格单薄的衣衫下是布满肌肉的强壮躯干，领口隐约可以见到一些陈年结痂的伤疤，在博士严重那并不狰狞，反而显得更加性感。  
“谢谢博士，不过......”赫拉格将巧克力放到了一旁，微微伏下身对上博士的眼神问道，“为什么博士突然要送我巧克力呢？”  
虽然赫拉格的语气很柔和，就像是在问一件再寻常不过的事情，可博士还是感觉头皮发麻，他注意到了那双金色的瞳孔下掩藏着的笑意，博士的脸瞬间就烧了起来。  
“是情人节礼物，”博士干巴巴的回答道，“祝、祝将军情人节快乐......”  
博士越说声音越小，到最后几乎快要听不见了。早知道会是这样一个局面他一定先下手为强把礼物先送出去，结果现在都不知道该怎么面对赫拉格。  
“这样啊，”赫拉格若有所思的点了点头，目光依然审视着博士，“虽然年轻人们的节日我不太参与，不过我猜，既然是情人节，礼物应该是情人间互送的吧？”  
博士张了张嘴，说不出话来。  
不过赫拉格并没有太过为难博士，只是摸了摸他的头说道：“抱歉，来得匆忙，没能给博士准备礼物。”  
闻言博士有些诧异的抬起了头，脑子甚至有些来不及消化赫拉格话中的含义，就见将军又拿起了一颗巧克力放进嘴里，说道：“巧克力很好吃，博士不尝尝吗？”  
“啊，好......”  
博士转过头刚想拿一颗巧克力，突然间一双大手捧住了他的脸颊，将他转了过来，再之后一个带着巧克力甜腻和酒香的吻就落到了博士的唇舌之上。  
博士的大脑可以计算复杂的实验数据，可以在风云变幻的战场上泰然自若地指挥，却被这样一个简单的吻冲击地一片空白，直到将军白色的发丝垂到了他的脸颊旁，弄得他有些痒，博士这才回过神来。  
将军吻了他。  
最开始还只是一个浅尝辄止的吻，博士似乎察觉到了赫拉格的唇想要离开，生怕赫拉格反悔，下意识地就将自己的嘴唇用力贴了上去，同时伸出手紧紧搂住了将军的后背，就像当初被他抱在怀里撤离战场那样。博士虽然面对感情有些胆怯，但一旦得到回应就不会轻易松手，他固执地搂着将军，赫拉格只是微微一愣，就加深了这个拥吻，将军的舌头撬开了博士的牙齿，博士这才尝到了自己做的巧克力的味道。  
巧克力做的似乎太甜腻了，甜的他舌尖发麻，甜味还未品尝够，包裹在甜蜜味道下的酒香在两人唇舌交缠间蔓延开来，博士感觉自己晕乎乎的，不知道是不是酒的浓度太高了。  
吻到几乎窒息，两人这才舍得分开，额头相抵，博士眨着眼睛望着将军，这是他第一次靠得这样近看赫拉格。将军白眉如剑，英气十足，他的眉骨比较高，在眼下投射出些许阴影，虽然有阴影，但那双浅金色的眼眸仍然不失明亮，将军的鼻子也很英挺，嘴唇较薄，他的胡子修剪地很整齐，胡茬又短又硬，在刚刚那个狂热的吻里让博士有些疼，但却无比喜欢这样的触感，他紧贴在将军的胸前，因为身高差的缘故只能努力仰着头，伸出舌头舔舐着将军的下颌，表情虔诚又痴迷。  
“我一介武夫，竟能得到博士的青睐，倒真是意外。”  
赫拉格的手指轻擦过博士的脸颊，让原本苍白的肤色染上一抹绯红，将军的手粗糙又布满老茧，酥麻的触感让博士十分迷恋。  
“将、将军是怎么发现的......”  
博士蹭着将军的手，他以为自己的小心思藏的很好，殊不知早就昭然若揭。  
高大的将军笑了笑，说：“如果博士看我的眼神不那么露骨，或许我还可以假装没有注意到。”  
“有那么明显吗？”博士忍不住蹙了蹙眉，“那将军你是怎么想的......”  
“博士以为我为何会深夜造访？”  
赫拉格说着，重新低头吻上了博士。  
将军的吻是克制而隐忍的，但博士却不希望他克制，得到了将军答案的博士一只手勾着赫拉格的脖子，另一只手灵活地替将军解开了衣衫，冰凉的手不安分的在男人的胸膛前摸索着，他迫不及待地想要拥有眼前这个男人，这份欲望在两个月前那次战斗中就已经深埋在他心里。  
赫拉格虽然比罗德岛所有的干员都年长，但是身材不输给任何一个人，博士闭着眼睛吻着赫拉格，手掌感受着男人皮肤下的脉动和心跳，凹凸不平的伤疤让他更加兴奋。  
赫拉格及时抓住了博士还在下移的手，开口说道：“博士......”  
他的声音沙哑，听得博士都有些腿软，他看到将军金色的眸子染上一层晦暗，如同黄昏之际昼夜交接的海平面，被这样的目光注视着，博士只感觉尾椎骨都酥麻了。  
“我要你，赫拉格，”博士握着赫拉格的手放在脸颊旁边，“这是博士的命令。”  
赫拉格皱了皱眉，从鼻子里发出一声闷哼，狠狠地咬上了怀中青年的嘴唇，伏下身托起博士的双腿架在腰间，抱着他朝卧室走去。  
“遵命，我的博士。”

卧室并没有开灯，月光透过窗户柔柔地洒在床上，映照出两个人交合缠绵的身影。  
博士浑身赤裸，跪趴在床上，眼睛被蒙了起来，手腕也被赫拉格用脱下的衬衣绑住动弹不得，只有两条修长苍白的腿大开着，股间濡湿一片，在月光下亮晶晶的泛着水光。  
“唔......将军......”  
赫拉格上身赤裸，手指在博士的肉穴间抽插搅弄着，他的动作很缓，但每一次都插得很深。  
扩张已经做得足够，赫拉格看着手指离开后的小穴一张一翕着，眼睛微微眯了眯，拿起了手边的巧克力，塞进了后穴中。  
博士只感觉到一个不同于手指的圆润东西进入了他的身体，不禁有些紧张：“是、是什么？”  
那东西几乎进入他的体内就融化了，赫拉格拍了拍博士的屁股道：“是博士亲手做的巧克力，不尝一尝吗？”  
博士红了脸，肩膀微微颤抖着，肉穴也不受控制地收缩起来，好像真的在吃巧克力一样。肉穴里又湿又热，巧克力被放进去之后很快就融化掉了，变成棕咖色的巧克力酱，被包裹着的酒心也流了出来，从收缩着的穴口流了出来滴在大腿上。  
“浪费食物可不是好孩子。”  
赫拉格低沉的声音在博士的身后响起，语气里又几分危险的味道，博士看不到男人，也不知道男人即将对他做什么，眼前一片漆黑，却浑身燥热，好像周遭的空气都变为了翻腾滚烫的开水，让他炙热难耐。  
“对、对不起，哈啊......”  
“要吃干净。”  
将军的话不多，却次次都让博士更加兴奋，又一颗巧克力被塞了进去，博士想要用力夹紧，可是越是如此巧克力融化地越快，酒心混杂着已经融化的巧克力不受控制地从穴口流了出来，画面淫靡无比。  
后穴里热热的，没了手指的爱抚很是空虚，博士忍不住扭了扭腰，紧接着他听到了窸窸窣窣地声音，下一秒，一个温热濡湿的东西就顺着他的大腿游走到了穴口附近，流出来的巧克力被舔了个干净，博士猛然间反应过来那正是赫拉格的舌头，紧接着那条舌头就贴上了他的穴口，一点一点将穴口的巧克力和酒心都舔干净了。  
“啊——呜呜呜，那里不行，将军，不行......”  
被舔穴的羞耻感瞬间席卷了博士全身，他弓起腰仰着头大口呼吸着，身下的赫拉格并不听博士的话，反而扣紧了博士的腰，舌头不再满足于停在穴口，干脆探进了热乎乎甜腻的肉穴里，模拟着性交抽插了起来。  
“哈啊，慢一点，呜呜将军、将军。”  
博士感觉自己的脸又热又烫，要知道从后穴中流出去的不仅仅是巧克力，还有他的体液，而他倾慕已久的将军就那样细细舔舐着，将他的液体都吃了进去，生理上本就很舒爽，心理上带来的刺激更大，博士正经历着前所未有的快感。  
他胡乱呜咽求饶着，将军的一只手抓住了博士早已硬起来的肉棒，粗糙的手有技巧地套弄了起来，这和博士自慰的感觉完全不一样，将军的手又大又热，细细地爱抚着他，感觉实在是太舒服了。  
手上的动作不停，将军的舌头还在博士的肉穴里搅弄着，发出水声，混杂着博士的呻吟充盈一室，博士什么也看不见，只能将全身的感知力都调动到最羞耻的地方感受赫拉格的舌头。  
“不行了，不行了呜呜......”博士从未经历过这样的刺激，很快就缴械投降，在赫拉格的手与舌头双重刺激下呜咽着射了出来。  
射精结束的博士彻底没了力气，上半身彻底软软地趴在床上，但屁股还被赫拉格扣着高高翘起，穴口红艳艳的，一副被蹂躏惨了的模样，两条修长的腿也止不住的打颤。  
赫拉格没说话，动作温柔地将他翻了过来，捆在手上的衬衫也解开，让博士仰面躺在床上，他大口呼吸着，像脱了水的鱼，胸膛随之起伏着，小巧的乳首在空气中硬了起来赫拉格见状就压了上来，顺着博士脆弱纤细的脖颈吻了下来。  
嘴唇还火热濡湿着，像蜗牛走过的地方一样留下一串水渍，博士刚刚射精完浑身上下都敏感异常，这样大尺度的吻让他无力招架，更要命的是胡茬划过肌肤的触感酥酥麻麻，好像过电一般。  
他还被蒙着眼睛，不知道男人接下来要作什么，心中既兴奋又害怕。  
胸前的两点很快得到了将军的宠幸，赫拉格的指腹揉搓着博士的乳首，另一边则被将军含进了嘴里。  
“将军......”  
高潮过后的博士声音又软又小，和平日里完全不一样，还带着鼻音，好似在撒娇一样。他挺起胸膛，像是把乳头送进男人嘴里一样。  
赫拉格见状，似乎再也忍受不下去了，大手分开博士酥软的双腿，博士只感觉到一个硬邦邦火热的东西抵在了他的后穴上，便无法控制地兴奋起来，他伸出手在空中胡乱地挥舞着想要拥抱住赫拉格，他软声说道：“将军，我想看着你......”  
他听到男人嗯了一声，下一秒已经被泪水浸湿的眼罩就被男人掀开，博士眯起眼睛，看到白发金瞳的赫拉格就半跪在他双腿之间，浑身肌肉紧实宛如神祇，他抓住博士的手腕，吻着被勒红的地方道：“那就让博士好好记住，正在进入你的人是谁。”  
他说着，腰部动了起来，粗大的阴茎缓缓插入了博士的肉穴中。  
“太、太大了，啊哈......”  
虽然还是有些难适应，但是终于被将军填满的满足感还是让博士爽地蜷起了脚趾，赫拉格的眼眸一直盯着他，像注视着一个猎物一般，宽大的手掌握住了博士的小腿，折成M型就压了上去，也不等博士适应下来，就用力地抽插了起来。  
“已经很湿了，博士。”  
将军说道，博士完全没想到赫拉格会操地这样深这样用力，他嘴巴都合不上，蒙着泪水的眼睛却注视着赫拉格，似乎要将这一幕永远地记下为止。  
赫拉格白色的白丝垂在头的旁边，挡住了月光，让男人的面孔有些看不清了，那双狮鹫一样的金色眸子却依然在发亮，眼神中倒映出被他压在身下的博士。  
“呜呜呜太深了，将、啊哈、将军，要坏掉了......”  
博士苍白的手抓住男人的手臂，无力地挣扎着，快感让他头皮发麻，他的将军力量完全压制住了他，在他面前博士连动一动手指都做不到。  
粗大的阴茎在博士体内冲撞，没费什么力气就轻易擦过了博士的敏感点，博士立刻发出了小声地尖叫，脖子扬了起来。  
“是这里吗？告诉我，孩子。”  
赫拉格见状就停了下来，浅浅地抽插着，就是不碰那里，博士感到一阵空虚，他扭着腰，视线几乎被泪水淹没，哽咽着说道：“是、是那里。”  
赫拉格笑了笑，并没有继续下去，还是浅浅地操弄着，低声问道：“想让我做什么呢？博士，请下令。”  
博士咬紧了下唇，脑子一片混乱，所能注意到的也只有赫拉格停在他体内的那根肉棒，他忍不住哭出了声，抓着将军的后背，干脆抛弃了颜面失声央求道：“将军，操我，操我的那里，用力，啊哈——”  
“遵命。”  
赫拉格立刻动了起来，比前几次还要用力，龟头碾过博士最脆弱的敏感点，每一次都让博士爽得指尖发麻，偏偏男人的频率也快地吓人，博士叫不出声音只能大口呼吸着，眼泪也啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来。  
赫拉格腾出一只手擦拭着博士的眼角：“真是个爱哭的孩子。”  
“嗯啊......将军呜呜......”  
博士的肉棒又硬了起来，甚至不用人去触碰，龟头就渗出了许多体液，硬生生地几乎要被赫拉格操射，可将军却一把手抓住了他的阴茎，堵住龟头不让博士射出来。  
快感就这样被压了下去，博士抓着赫拉格的手求饶道：“将军，让我射吧，让我射呜呜......”  
“孩子，不要着急，”赫拉格伏下身咬住了博士的耳朵低声道，声音温柔可眼神中却没有一丝怜悯，“跟我一起，好吗？”  
博士没有回答的权力，就又被狂风骤雨般的顶弄操得失去了理智，他徒劳地呼叫着将军的名字，不知道过了多久，男人终于舍得松开手，博士射得畅快淋漓，腹部都是乳白色的体液，与此同时，后穴也被浇灌进满满的精液。  
激烈的性爱让博士几乎要晕了过去，两个人都喘着气，呼吸交缠，汗水也让浑身都很黏腻，博士却爱极了这样温存的感觉，将军的阴茎还堵在他的后穴里，让博士感觉格外充实。  
他有些迷恋地看着出了些汗的赫拉格，他的双臂支博士身边，将博士圈在了怀中，目光同样地望着他。  
赫拉格抓起博士的手，轻轻吻了吻他的指尖随后他听到赫拉格说道：“博士，还请收下你的情人节礼物。”  
“将军？”博士有些不解。  
赫拉格将博士的手贴在了自己的胸膛前，博士感受着男人强有力的心跳，顺着手掌传达进他的心底。  
“赫拉格，一介被感染了的武夫，愿意守护在博士身旁，永远。”


End file.
